Connecting Stripes
by DreamOfAnything
Summary: Yang departs from home to join the group in Haven, but along the way something diverts her course. In Menagerie, Blake and Sun form a rebel faction to overthrow the White Fang. The aim was to create a plausible string of events following the conclusion of Volume 4 that link Yang to Blake, and have tons of action that imitates the style of the show along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A distant glow disturbed the gentle night. Tremors pulsed; the ground vibrated harder every second. Yang flew forward along the road, leaving a streak of gold behind her. It's been months since she'd burned like this. A phoenix rising from ashes, she was ready to face Remnant again and to fight alongside her companions. The journey to Haven would take nearly a week even at her speed, and without any interruptions.

Yang had driven continuously for a long time, focus starting to diminish. She slowed to a stop next to a clearing suitable for a camp. As she cut the engine, the night silence returned.

The wood from Mistral's tree's burned low, but it was an enduring burn. Yang sat knees up by the fire nibbling on bread rations. Her cheek caught a crumb, but no one was there to brush it off. The fire's warmth brought memories of her team: of Ruby, Weiss. . . Blake. Soon, she thought, before pulling into her sleeping bag. The stars shone brighter out in the wilderness. The moon looked the same as always, shattered across the night.

Only a few hours passed before something woke Yang from her gentle rest. An unnatural sound pierced the air. Violet eyes alert, she scanned the area as she stood. Nothing. The sound came again, like a metallic grinding. She followed it's general direction and climbed onto some boulders for a viewpoint. Far in the distance, smoke and light.

She got as close as she could on Bumblebee before the sound would reveal her. She buried her bike with branches and continued on foot. Closing in, she found a ledge to peer from. Large shipment containers of dust, machines to move them, and banners showing a red beast head and claw marks. The black markets of Mistral would sell to anyone, even the White Fang. Faction members and ruthless thugs alike would linger at such camps. Yang drew closer, using the objects and machinery littered about the lot as cover. From behind a large crate, she heard voices.

"Dammit, I told you to take this seriously!" A White Fang goon scolded another.

"What's the bother. You think a few beasts can overrun us? We're in the middle of nowhere." The unconcerned one leaned against a wall, mask off, eyes closed.

"That's not the point. Don't you know what's been going on in Menagerie? There's a rebel faction turning our own members against us. We've already lost a number of trading posts. Who's to say their influence hasn't already made it overseas." The angry goon slammed the wall next to his carefree companion. Yang flinched at the noise. "Open your damn eyes!"

"Yeah, well if that's the case, I don't think these masks are helping anyone," the other criticized.

A Rebel group in Menagerie? Yang took in what they said. Was Blake involved? She turned to leap from cover, ready to pound the answers out of them, but her father's words pulled her back. She took a deep breath. Take it slow, think of a plan.

There were three guards stationed at all times, the rest slept in large tents. Yang couldn't fire Ember Cecilia for stealth take-downs. It was time to test the augmented strength of her arm in the field. She watched until she recognized their patrol patterns. The moment the guards were the furthest apart, Yang approached one from behind. Steady. . . Now!


	2. Chapter 2

"Blake, we can't do this yet." Sun and Blake stood around a territory map of Menagerie. "We don't have enough ground force to take Cautio Beach, this is too reckless." He tried to meet Blake's eyes.

"We have to act fast before they double on reinforcements. It'll be hard, but I know we can do it." She finally glanced up.

"Since when were you a strategist? Last time I checked, you always horribly lost at that board game with the others."

Blake's serious face faltered as laughter almost broke through. "Sun, that's completely different from this. And to be fair, everyone always played against me." She smiled at the thought of her friends but quickly regained focus. "Just trust me on this. If we can't advance our territory now, we'll never be able to later."

Now Sun was looking down. "Okay, we'll go with your plan. . . but I'm not splitting up again."

"That one is your call." Blake waved her palm as she turned towards the door.

Sun ran up and took her hand in his. "I'll be by your side, always."

Blake stared at their hands together, then at Sun, flustered. "Just. . . just make sure you have your attention somewhere other than me during the mission," she said pulling away.

As soon as Blake left, Sun started popping off. He danced long enough for Ghira Belladonna to witness.

"And what is it you're celebrating?"

Sun sprung upright and slowly turned around. "Ah yes, well you see, we finally have a plan in motion to expand our territory to the coast," Sun explained with gestures.

"Preposterous. . . but, I know Blake won't back down. I'll discuss this further with her. I'd also like to personally lead a team in this potential mission. We'll need to hit them with everything if we even want a chance." Ghira hammered a fist down on his palm.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Belladonna, I'll handle things!" Sun boasted, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Is that so? A moment ago you seemed concerned about our chances of taking Cautio."

Sun scratched his head. "Oh haha, all that. Just looking out for Blake sir." He paused when he figured it out. "So... does that mean you saw everything?"

"Yes. I did." Ghira's eyes narrowed. Sun laughed nervously and shimmied away.

Can I really have any trust in. . . that? Ghira palmed his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow metallic digits gripped a white fang mask and pulled its wearer into the shadows.

Yang emerged, eyes double taking. She quickly changed positions for her next target and crept up behind him. Her first strike swept his legs forward, then her metal arm came down on top. Only one guard left, the one to interrogate.

She checked corners, peeking around at all angles, but nothing. She moved out to an opening that would surely have a line of sight. A spotlight suddenly compromised Yang from the shadows.

A yellow machine awakened. It stood on tread wheels, it's flexible arm towering above. On the end of its retractable chain, a heavy four-pronged claw hung menacingly. It rotated with aggression, metal inbound. Yang rolled away, barely avoiding the claw as it plowed through the top of a shipment container like foil. It started raining orange dust.

"I just wanted a few minutes of shut-eye in here," the slacking guard from earlier called out, now very much awake. The crane pulled up and dropped its claw. Yang tried jumping away but her leg got pinned. "Lucky for you, operating the cranes was always my favourite."

Cranes? She uprooted the claw, but another came swinging. The impact sent her tumbling across the yard. Inside the cockpit, the operator was moving like mad working the digital interface to control multiple cranes.

Now three machines emerged to form a wall surrounding Yang. They swung forward one by one. She sidestepped the first, but the second forced her to jump. The third swatted her into the ground. Her aura flickered, nearly drained.

Yang got up slowly as the cranes reset themselves. It pained her to need her semblance so soon, and even then, she wouldn't be able to win with brute force alone. She needed to utilize her revenge strikes strategically, and that meant remaining calm.

Her fire started, body now a golden blaze, hair a waving flame. Her eyes remained closed, struggling. Keep it under control, think of something. . . something soothing. Think of. . . _her_.

Yang's eyes glowed like ruby gems bathed in firelight. She walked forward, closely watching the cranes. Two swung at her again. She moved just enough to avoid the first swinging mass, and when the second came she shifted and battered it away like a tetherball. The claw flew towards the other. Their two chain links caught and wrapped, spinning around until both claws banged together in one metal deforming knot. Yang jumped up and pummeled the clump to the ground, the attached cranes collapsing with it.

When she landed the remaining claw was already coming. She braced herself and met the impact head on. Grabbing hold, the force dragged her some distance but eventually slowed to a stop. She looked right at the operator, her eyes burning through his. She launched the claw at the main crane with an explosive punch. The top of the crane tore clean off; Yang's yellow metal reigned superior.

"Those cranes were really expensive," a voice spoke from behind. "We'll take the piece of Atlas tech you're wearing and call it even."

Yang turned. The rest of the crew was armed and ready, twenty or so strong. Drake Onokai, the head of this black market operation, stood point. He spoke with confidence, but after Yang's destructive display the lesser members were visibly shaken.

"I'll leave the rest of this site standing if you tell me all you know about the Rebel group," Yang bluffed.

"What about those rejects? Maybe they'll buy from me too," he laughed, "now I give you a choice. You can give us your arm, or we can take it." He drew a large hand axe. The handle had a thick pommel, the blade curved deeply.

Thoughts of Taurus flashed through Yang, but she didn't let her intimidating gaze waver.

"Looks like we can't settle on a fair deal. That's too ba—" Yang's flames died down. She stood there, a smouldering coal, aura still dangerously low. Drake directed a few men to attack. Yang opened fire.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a turning point for our cause," Ghira spoke to a gathering of White Fang rebels. "If we can take this coastal settlement, we cut off the White Fang's main entry point. Without it, their remaining posts will be weakened considerably."

The crowd was a formation of statues, diligent under their masks. Everyone was suited in black stealth wear, even Sun and Blake who stood to the side.

"So, this is it huh? I can't believe it's already time."

"Just focus Sun. This is important."

"Oh, I know all I need to do. Never leave your side."

Blake sighed and looked forward.

"Tonight, we take back our continent!" Ghira held up a fist with a roar. The rebels reciprocated with a chant, then everyone mobilized.

The route to Cautio Beach consisted of several canyon paths all emerging at the coast. They planned to raid the paths and attack the post from all sides. Rebels stalked along the high ledges, silent. Maintaining concealment was essential. If any team was detected on their path, the enemy could prepare to defend. A mission like this would fail without absolute trust and faith in all teams. Ghira and Blake held that trust.

The rebels had a brief but very personal recruitment procedure. First, facing the gate. Watch guards would inquire you, and if you expressed interest in joining you'd have to stand there for twelve hours. The shift from am to pm or vice verse represented the shift in loyalty. Those that made it proved their diligence and were let in.

Next, a background check, just to see what the recruit was offering and if they had a special history. The first task was usually night watch, so recruits would eye down other potential recruits and the cycle of mutual respect went on. Tempus Lamula, a faunus with cheetah features, insisted on staying by the gate for two days; enough time for someone else to be recruited and then put on watch to see him still standing there, and that's what happened.

Heleah Solaris watched this unfold in awe, confused but inspired by the display of will. When she let Tempus in she asked why he did it. He said, "I was resetting myself. I spent all that time accepting my actions and re-evaluating my goals. We're going to change the White Fang, and we're going to stand on equal footing with the rest of the world."

Heleah stayed close to him from then on. She learned that Tempus' semblance allows him to experience time slower and that he made those two days feel like two weeks.

* * *

The air breathed thick. No lights present, only glimpses of the moon casting faint shadows. The shadows moved.

Tempus and Heleah led two other rebels along a winding ledge. Heleah's dog ears sprung up. She signalled the group to stop. Tempus peered around the corner with sharp orange eyes: two guards stood watch. Tempus saw one begin to shift his eyes towards them and moved back just in time.

He pointed up and the other rebels climbed over and positioned themselves. Heleah and Tempus came forward. The guards turned to engage, but blades reached their backs before they could draw. The rebel group inspected each other and moved onward without a word.

* * *

Blake threw Gambol Shroud around a White Fang guards' neck and pulled. The other guard noticed but Sun knocked him down.

"I don't think we even need anyone else, we got th—"

A third guard dropped from above, blade inbound for Blake.

Sun charged forward, but couldn't match the fall speed. "No!"

The blade cut clean through Blake, clean though nothing. The apparition faded and the real Blake struck from the shadows. Sun, a mix of emotions, tripped with all his momentum and slid off the cliff.

"Sun!" Blake hooked her blade down and jumped over holding the ribbon.


	5. Chapter 5

Yang pressed her back against the base of the broken crane. Bullets came in surges; sparks scattered as they chipped the edges. A shot grazed Yang's arm. A thin veil of aura flashed briefly as she jerked. The bombardment stopped. She could hear footsteps coming closer. Closer.

She jumped out. Two goons stood with drawn weapons, but Yang's speed surprised them. She dodged past one's rushed swing and battered the assailant aside. She instantly moved to her next target, landing a perfect uppercut. As the body launched upwards, Yang met Drake's eyes.

Swing prepped, she smashed the falling body towards the group. Drake jumped aside, but behind him, several others flung from the impact. Yang ran for the trees during the opening she created. After assessing the mess behind him, Drake spotted Yang and dashed after her.

At full sprint, every tree became an obstacle. Yang recognized the area, her bike was near.

"You're like a candle, lost in the woods." The voice echoed through the dark. "I'll need that little metal piece that's left after the rest burns away."

A root caught Yang's foot. She tripped forward but got up quickly with her momentum. She could see Bumblebee's colour peer through the shrub. A faint noise made her turn, a blade cutting through the air.

The metal clanked off her gauntlet. A chain attached to the blade retracted it back into a large handle. Drake emerged furiously and flung his axe again. Yang jumped aside, but Drake pulled the chain, shifting the blade. It cut past Yang's leg. A trail of blood followed the axe as it returned. Yang tried to maintain a stance, but her limp made it difficult. Drake continued his flurry of attacks moving forward. Yang deflected the blows, again and again. Sparks lit the scene. A powerful strike knocked Yang over. She laid there, breathless.

"It was a good run. You burn like the trees around here." His axe locked back into its handle. "Time to pay up. No hard feelings, just business." He threw his chained axe forward with the intent of a coup de grace. Yang smirked.

She put every ounce of built-up energy into a punch that sent the axe skyward. The blade and chain wrapped around a tree branch. Drake tried to pull but it wouldn't give. He retracted the chain but it only lifted him off the ground. He held on, pulling down with his body mass. The branch snapped and fell with him.

As the dust cleared, a blinding light pierced the forest. Bumblebee revved up and took flight. Drake got to his feet, eyes wide. Yang punched him with her metal arm as she blasted past. She didn't look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake reached out desperately to grab hold of anything. Her fingertips met something soft. She pulled.

"YOOW!" Sun dangled from his tail for a moment. "Okay, ow. Try to swing me up."

Blake shifted in a pendulum motion, building momentum. She tossed Sun up. He grabbed hold of the cliff and climbed. Blake did the same.

Sun tensed up and pulled his tail the way you'd stretch a limb. "Thanks. Although I would have eventually stopped my f—"

"That's not the point. I know you'd hurt yourself to protect me, but you can't be so reckless. We all help each other, but first, there needs to be trust," Blake watched Sun sternly. His eyes were down. Blake held out a hand. "Come on, let's finish the mission, as a team."

Sun came forward and took her hand but he quickly moved away, putting his arms casually behind his head as the rest of their squad showed up.

"The east side is clear," a rebel reported.

"Oh, yes, good." Blake composed herself. "The others should be finished soon. Let's get to the rendezvous."

The squad moved onward. Sun lagged behind a little, watching Blake with sullen, then determined eyes. They dissolved into the night.

* * *

Tempus and his squad gathered at the centre of a large opening where several pathways coalesced. The group sat silently, except for one of the rebels who stood like a sentry.

"Were we that fast?"

Tempus got to his feet. "They will arrive soon. Have faith in their abilities as you do ours, Jarvis."

Jarvis stared into the dark. Something moved towards them, slowly. Two rebels, one supporting the others' shoulder.

"What happened?" Tempus and Heleah came forward and helped lift the injured man.

"They spotted us first and attacked. We lost Dulov, and Mercos' is out of commision."

"We'll take care of him. Now, did you let anyone get away?"  
"I. . . we took two down, but I swear there were three. It was as if one kept disappearing on us. Like when we were attacked, they appeared out of nowhere."

Tempus stopped to consider. "We no longer have the element of surprise. I don't know how we will proceed from here."

"Hey, there's more movement." Heleah turned towards the sound.

"Those aren't our troops." Jarvis drew his gun.

The White Fang approached swiftly. Tempus and Heleah put Mercos down and entered a defensive formation around him. The rebels outnumbered, stood ready with gritted teeth and steady hands. The groups clashed.


	7. Chapter 7

Light stained the ocean. The sun finally ended Yang's longest night. She stood observing the dockyard from a hill. Cranes, more conventional than the last, carried cargo off and onto boats. The place smelled of salt and rust. Dock workers moved with urgency, sweat lines cutting through their striped shirts. No passenger vessels, strictly business. Yang saw the corruption, the faces of people knowing they're doing something illegal, and the smiles of the ones getting away with it. The shipments set out all over Remnant. Yang was about to take a page out of Sun's book.

The daylight turned orange. Port activity slowed. Observing closely once more, Yang spotted a ship with containers marked for Menagerie. The bottom of the hill she watched from had a bit of a lip at the edge of the water.

"Five containers of dust, two of weapon components, three of raw materials." A worker reviewed his clipboard.

"That's it." A bulky faunus stood with crossed arms.

In the distance behind them, Yang flew through the air on Bumblebee. She landed on the ship and slid to a stop.

"Did you hear that?" the faunus asked.

"Eh. Probably just a wave hitting the hull."

Yang pulled at the bottom of a container; it popped up. She ran Bumblebee inside and shut the door behind her. The bang echoed through the crate. In the metallic darkness, she sat herself down and sighed.

* * *

Steady breaths. Dark narrow slits peered through auburn opals. Tempus focused on his opposition, a stalemate of gazes. Several bodies lay around them. Two White Fang troops coordinated an attack. Tempus held steady, waiting for them to commit to an approach.

Time slowed. Their joint movements, eye direction, leg position, Tempus saw it all. He started making various noises with his fingers and mouth. Heleah's ears perked up. Heleah dual wielded a short blade and reverse grip knife. Tempus delivered precise strikes with a longsword. They perfectly countered the troops' approach with aura shattering blows. The White Fang watched closely, circling like wolves.

"All at once! There's always a blind spot," the elite commanded boldly. Tempus and Heleah locked eyes. Jarvis moved closer. The White Fang swarmed from all sides, but a commotion broke their momentum.

Bodies flung from behind the mass. Ghira Belladonna raged through, overwhelming opposition with destructive might. In the confusion, Tempus' squad went on the aggressive. In a whirlpool of conflict, the White Fang started sinking. Their elite had fallen, and the remaining members retreated.

"Ghira, what do we do next?" Heleah asked.

Ghira took in his surroundings: the fallen members from both sides, and the state of his companions. "We'll wait here to regroup, but then we're retreating."

No one objected, they just stood gravely.

* * *

The numbers grew, but their presence diminished. The rebels lingered, still on guard, but internally defeated. Blake's squad rushed in.

"What happened here? Why aren't we mobilizing?"

"The mission is over. We've been compromised," Ghira stated.

"What?! No, no. This was everything. We can sti—"

"Blake! We can't succeed like this. They'll be prepared for us, and I don't want to put you or the platoon in any more danger."

Blake's eyes lowered. She clenched her fist and turned.

Sun walked over and took her tensed hand. "Hey, I'm eager for results too, but we should retreat for now. It's just too risky."

Blake pulled away. "No, we still have to try. If we return later it'll be the same anyways. We have the numbers, and we are strong." The gathered rebels looked up. "Even without the advantage of surprise, we have incredible abilities among us that our enemy could never prepare for. I believed in our chances, even in the worst case. I hoped you would all do the same."

Ghira came forward. "You know my take on this situation, but this decision isn't for one person to make. Rebels! How shall we proceed?"

The group deliberated with their eyes. After a long loud silence, several members came forward.

"We're willing to continue," Heleah stated. More rebels stood up.

"Us too."

"We'll stay."

Soon almost everyone rallied to fight on.

"I see. Then let us not fail. The rest of you tend the wounded and return to base."

Groups reformed and took formation. The rebels became silent dark figures once again. Blake watched, proud and resolute.

Sun pat her back. "Ready for round two tiger?"

Blake cringed. "Sun, I told you never to use cat names."


	8. Chapter 8

Waves crawled up the hull. The large containers slid with the ship's tilt. Everything around Yang shook and shifted, but she remained focused on her bike. Boxes of tools and scrap parts sat around her. She wiped a sweat bead away and stepped back.

Bumblebee received a new modification: a set of small cannons on the sides of the wheel. She admired her creation with sparkling eyes. She moved closer to tinker with it some more. She grabbed a dust capsule and lodged it into a pipe. The apparatus powered up with a glow and a rumble, becoming more charged. The capsule shook, overloaded.

A shot of energy blasted from the cannon with a rain of sparks. The pulsing projectile cut straight through the wall, leaving a heat scarred hole. Yang flew back but quickly jumped to her feet, excited. She ran over and closely examined the hole, feeling the edges in awe. She looked through the opening. Her eyes widened.

* * *

The beach flashed rapidly in the night. Gunshots and clashing weapons gleamed along the coast. By the docks, a lighthouse beacon swept the darkness away with each rotation, briefly exposing the conflict.

Tempus and Heleah moved like a river towards a small group of opposition. Tempus led with his orange eyes, fingers ready. Moments before clashing, he snapped his middle and ring fingers. Heleah immediately re-positioned and they struck in tandem at their target's openings. They moved through to the next two. Tempus clicked his tongue and snapped his index finger. Heleah deflected a strike and shifted to clash with the others' blade. Tempus delivered precise blows on the unguarded bodies. In the brief moment of rest, they surveyed the area.

A White Fang Brute plowed through a rebel team. Ghira charged in and met the brute shoulder to shoulder. Elsewhere, Sun held off a flurry of strikes from two opponents with swift staff movements. Blake kicked an opponent down and turned to toss a ribbon that tripped Sun's assailants. Sun finished them with downward staff pommels.

"There's so many of them," Sun complained.

Blake tossed her weapon and took someone down from afar. "I was never worried about their numbers, it's their—"

Ilia Amitola appeared in front of them. Gharial Groen, a large crocodile-like faunus, joined her side.

". . . Elites," Blake said, starring past Ilia's mask.

Gharial drew a massive spiked club and charged. He struck the ground and shook the earth, forcing Sun and Blake to jump back. Ilia hopped onto the club and jabbed but Sun deflected.

"Not getting me a second time!"

Gharial lifted his club and launched Ilia upwards. He brought the club downwards into a sweeping motion, swatting Sun across the beach. Ilia dove at Blake, grazing her side on landing.

"Leave. Nothing will come of your petty cause." Ilia continued her onslaught of strikes.

Blake barely kept balance while parrying the jabs. "We actually have a cause. The current White Fang is nothing but a tool for someone else. Do you even know who's pulling your strings?!" Blake broke through.

Ilia dodged back. "I stay loyal and stick with my beliefs." Ilia tilted her head.

Blake turned and gasped. Gharial swung, but his club was caught. Sun's golden clones held the metal down.

"Blake, run!"

Blake turned but met another piercing jab, this time going directly through her leg. She fell to her knees as she gasped in pain.

"I'll leave you this once, but if we meet again from opposite sides, I'll punish you properly for your foolishness." Ilia moved away, signalling Gharial. He smacked Sun out of stance with his heavy tail. The clones vanished as quick as the elites.

Sun, in rough shape, limped over to Blake. He examined her leg. "Dammit, Dammit!" Sun fell to the ground, pounding his fists. "I failed."

"Sun, sometimes harm is inevitable. We can't always save everyone."

"But I messed up. If I didn't give them that openi—"

"You aren't perfect Sun, no one is. You're doing everything you can and I appreciate that, but it's fine to rely on others. You aren't alone. We're leading a whole army of determined fighters, and we're only strong when we fight together," Blake tried to stand but collapsed in pain.

Sun watched with sorrow. "I'm so sorry."

"I can only hope you're apologizing for what was in your control, not for what wasn't."

Sun stood up, holding Blake's shoulder. They were still amidst the battlefield, all the lights and carnage. "The least I can do now is get you somewhere safe." They started walking, slowly.

A wounded White Fang troop limped towards them, delirious, gun-blade in hand. He fired twice. Sun blocked one shot, but the next hit his shoulder. His aura flashed.

"C'mon!" Sun taunted as he swung and missed. The troop disarmed him. Sun watched, defenceless, and defeated, as did Blake, fatigued and immobile. The troop reared up for a strike. The two held each other.

A glowing ball of energy blasted through the air, sparking and morphing under its speed. It flew past Tempus and Heleah who continued their unyielding charge, past Ghira who overpowered the brute faunus and flipped him on the ground, and right past Blake's face to meet the attacking troop. It exploded, launching him back, burned and unconscious. Blake and Sun turned to find the source. Their eyes widened.


	9. Chapter 9

The ship pulled close to the dock. Inside the captains quarters, the crew gathered.

"Should we unload during a battle?" a White Fang crew member asked.

The captain watched to conflict steadily. "We don't have many options, and they might need the dust to turn this over."

The crew awoke. "Alright, positions everyone! We're unloading."

The ramp came down, bridging the boat with the beach. Crew members started opening cargo containers when the energy shot burst through the crate. They exchanged worried glances, and slowly approached the door. One counted down from three and they lifted it open.

Yang revved up Bumblebee. "Thanks for the lift! I'll take it from here." She zoomed past, forcing them to jump aside. She rode along the ship, down the ramp, and onto the shore.

Suddenly the weight of the battle hit her. All around, masked figures fought desperately. It almost took her back to the fall of Beacon. She drove along and stopped before a dual. The two noticed her, and her new cannons. Yang looked at one, then the other, considering.

"Which one of you is with the rebels?"

The figure with more blue than red on his mask threw up his hand. Yang turned to the other. They gasped.

Yang flew across the beach, firing at White Fang troops when she could. "Where are you?" she said under her breath.

* * *

Sun and Blake watched the bright yellow bee erupt from the ship, astounded.

"Is that. . .?" Sun almost dropped Blake.

"Wha. . . what's she doing here?"

The streak of gold swerved through the battlefield.

"She's coming closer. We should get her attention."

"There are too many lights already. Sun, use your semblance."

"Right!" He put Blake down gently and entered his meditative stance. Two glowing clones appeared. He linked arms with one to give a lifted boost to the other. High in the air, the clone started making funny poses.

* * *

Yang scanned the area frantically. The beach still sparkled with conflict everywhere. Then in the distance, a golden glow shone above the rest.

"Sun!" Maybe Blake too? She went faster. Dangerously fast.

"I think she's coming to us," Sun called

Blake watched, confused. She didn't know how Yang felt about everything or if she blamed her for what happened. The bike closed in. At top speed, Yang's eyes finally met Blake's. As if they had Tempus' semblance, the moment slowed. Their glances exchanged all the pain and longing built up in their time apart. Time sped up. Yang's eyes became a violet strip as she ripped past and skid to a stop. She jumped off her bike and ran towards them. Blake was frozen on the ground.

"Yang!" Sun called out.

Yang stood before them. Blake looked up at her like she was the morning sun.

"Blake! Your leg." Yang kneeled beside her.

"Your arm. . ." Blake let out weakly.

Sun scanned the area. "Look, Yang, I have no idea why you're here, but Blake needs to get out of here, now. I'll stay and see this battle through. My wounds are nothing compared to hers."

Yang looked at Sun, taken aback by his steadfastness. She stood up with Blake, walked her towards Bumblebee, and carefully lifted her onto the back.

"Sun," Blake said.

Sun's back was turned. His clothes were tattered and he looked drained but determined.

"You've found something else to fight for haven't you?"

Sun looked back. "I've always wanted the freedom of our kind, and I've always wanted to protect you, but right now. . . I'm fighting to prove something to myself."

"You'll be a great team player Sun, and you'll be so much stronger because of it." Bake gave him the sincere and approving eyes he'd been longing for. "Go get em Tiger." She smiled.

Sun nodded and ran off into the fray.

"Alright Blake, hold on." Yang ignited the bike. Blake's arms came slowly around Yang's waist and rested lightly.

"I mean _really_ hold on." Yang revved up and they stormed off in a flurry of dust and fire. Blake grabbed on tightly, digger her fingernails in.

"Okay maybe a little too tight," Yang murmured in discomfort.

Blake looked behind her at the beach once more. The scattered bits of light appeared less frequently than before. The lighthouse beacon spun again and again.


	10. Chapter 10

Exiting the canyons, the two successfully escaped the conflict. Yang slowed to a speed where Blake wasn't scared for her life. She eased up.

"Really not a fan of motors huh?" Yang teased.

"It's so fast and loud. I don't know how you handle it."

"You know me, I live for the thrill. So how are you feeling?"

"I can't move my leg, but otherwise I'm just a little sore." Blake cinched in pain as they rode over a small bump.

"We need to tend your wounds. Do you know a place around here?"

Blake thought about it. "Actually this might be a stretch, but local legends tell of a spring along this canyon with healing properties."

"What a unique island you have. Well mystical or not, any water will be of great use."

* * *

Blake was losing colour, growing paler than usual. The canyon rocks morphed into the land where plant life sprouted from the stone surfaces. The greenery thickened as they proceeded. Blake's ears twitched.

"Yang slow down."

"What is it?"

"I think I hear. . . water."

They rolled along quietly. A small stream came into view.

"Look at that," Yang said surprised.

Upstream, a gorgeous spring pond settled: small waterfall, natural flower beds, even lotus pads floating on the moonlit water. Yang stopped by a tree and carried Blake off the bike. They moved slowly, taking in the scenery and the honeydew-like scents. Yang rested Blake on a mossy rock by the water. She carefully tore Blake's legging to fully expose the wound.

"As much as I doubted it before, I really want this magic water to work," Yang said, realizing the severity of the gash. She cupped her hands and dipped them into the spring water, then hovered carefully over Blake's leg and dripped the liquid from her thigh down. Blake cringed in pain, sucking air into her mouth.

"Sorry. Just hang in there," Yang spoke softly. She ripped a piece of her undershirt and dampened it to form a makeshift bandage. With a delicate grip, she dressed the wound. The yellow cloth fit snug around Blake's leg. She breathed out as a small stain of blood soaked through.

"So, does it feel like it's magically healing?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. It just kind of hurts."

"Hey, I'm doing my best here." Yang crossed her arms.

"No, I mean. . . This is better than before. Thank you." Blake sat up, eyes level with Yang who knelt close. "So, what _are_ you doing here Yang?"

"Well, I was passing through Mistral when I discovered a certain rebel uprising. I had my suspicions you were involved, so I took a little detour." Yang looked up to find Blake staring into her eyes. They held a gaze for a moment before both shifting away awkwardly.

"I mean I did other stuff too. I took down a black market trading post, gave Bumblebee some wicked mods, and it seems I was needed in that crazy battle, so I say the trip was well worth it."

"You're insane," Blake laughed. "I never expected to see any of you so soon. Sorry if I seem lost, it's just difficult to process everything. I'm glad you're here though."

"Me too." Yang looked at the moon reflected on the pond. "This place is beautiful. It's hard to believe the water isn't magical."

Blake cupped some water and drank it by licking the surface over and over. "Wow, this tastes almost sweet! Here try some." She extended her hand towards Yang.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you right now," Yang blushed a little.

"Your hands are dirty, just take it."

Yang leaned forward and sipped from Blake's palm. She blushed a lot. "Mmm, that is good. Maybe we could save some for a special tea."

"Well if it is a magical spring, you might be upsetting a spirit or something if you did that."

"Hah, it would be far worse upsetting me." Yang pounded her fists together.

Blake looked at Yang's metal arm closely for the first time. "So, the arm. Is that. . . working out for you?"

"Oh, this? It definitely has its perks. I can whoop butt even better than before!" Yang rushed her response.

"I. . . Yang, I'm _—_ _"_

"Blake, I don't blame you at all. It was completely my fault. I rushed in like a fool, but I've learned from my mistakes. If anything I was more hurt that you left without a word."

Blake looked down. "It was selfish, I know that now. I started to miss everyone right away, but I was so stubborn. Now I'm involved with something I can't leave unattended." She put her arms over her ears and shook her head.

"Don't strain yourself so much. Take your own advice, and take a break every now and then."

"I guess I haven't changed at all." Blake looked at her leg. "The rebel force is important to me though. I'm so committed, but even then, I don't know what comes next for us."

Yang placed a hand on Blake's leg. "We'll figure it out." Their eyes met.

"Yeah. I think so."


	11. Epilogue

The rebels claimed the victory that night. With control over Cautio Beach, they soon eliminated all White Fang presence in Menagerie. Ilia and a few other elites escaped to Mistral. Yang fought alongside Blake in taking the continent. Sun became a pillar for the rebels, building strong ties and leading many successful missions. The rebel forces were stronger than ever, and finally ready to expand beyond their home continent.

* * *

Light danced on the floor through waving curtains. Blake's room was small and sparse: only a desk, dresser, and floor mat. Blake slept in a white gown all curled up. Yang, awake beside her, moved close and rubbed a finger gently along the soft tips of Blake's ears. Blake, still sleeping, inexplicably swatted at her ears whenever Yang touched them. Yang giggled quietly, brushing and pulling away just in time. Blake's hand grabbed hold of Yang's wrist.

"Please don't, it's embarrassing," Blake pleaded, her face stuffed in the mattress.

"Awe, it's so cute though!" Yang moved onto Blake's back and started scratching her hair.

Blake's head jolted up, revealing a smile."Nooooo, _stooop_ ," she moaned, defences broken.

Outside, Ghira and Kali stood listening, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Well, I think it's a perfectly healthy relationship," Ghira said awkwardly.

"It's just a phase. Even I went there."

"What?"

Kali turned and paced away. "She'll be back in Sun's arms soon enough."

"Pffft, he's still an idiot, and hardly relationship material. Yang is powerful and glorious!"

"Here we go again."


End file.
